WFEO
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: A quick oneshot set a couple years after the Wolfblood series 2 finale. T to be safe.


**We'll Find Each Other**

**Summary: A quick oneshot set a couple years after the Wolfblood series 2 finale. T to be safe.**

**A/N: Hello! I am ToAC. This is my first Wolfblood fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it. It is pretty much Maddian-centric.. Once again, I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave a review.**

Stoneybridge

18 year old Rhydian Morris walked down the high street. He was going to Bernie's to meet his 2 best friends; Tom and Shannon. They had recently all graduated from Bradlington High, and this was the last day of the holidays. Tom was going down to Manchester to study there and be closer to his dad, while Shannon was heading off to Cambridge on a scholarship. Rhydian had decided that he wanted to stay in Stoneybridge, go to Sixth Form at Bradlington. He said that it was because he wanted to stay in the local area, instead of going into the city. Tom and Shannon, however, knew the true reason. Him and Maddy, and old friend and loved one, had promised him that they would meet again one day, but they accepted his reason.

At present, Rhydian had just walked into the coffee shop. Tom and Shannon were already sitting at their regular table.  
'Hey guys.' Greeted Rhydian  
'Hi.' They replied  
'So, I guess this will be goodbye after this.' Said Rhydian  
'Not goodbye,' replied Shannon 'Just, farewell. I mean we may come back.'  
Tom and Rhydian just chuckled. Rhydian sat down next to Tom. The three talked and laughed, old friends together for one last time. However, just as they decided to leave, someone walked in. She looked around their age, but feral and wild, as if she hadn't been near civilisation for a while. Rhydian sensed it was a Wolfblood. Even though he had probably never met her before, there was something familiar about her. She awoke some old memories of Rhydian's. She looked over her shoulder, a look similar to Rhydian's on her face.  
'Is that-?' Whispered Tom  
'No, it can't be' replied Shannon  
Suddenly, she walked over to their table  
'Hey guys' she said  
'Maddy?' the three chorused.  
Rhydian stood up. Since she and her family had left 2 years ago, she had changed. She had developed in some places and was now a woman. She was also leaner than Rhydian remembered, but he put that down to living in the wild. He walked over to her until their noses were almost touching. That was something else that had changed. She was taller, now she was pretty much as tall as Rhydian.  
"How, _Why_, are you here?" asked Rhydian  
"I said we'd find each other, didn't I?" replied Maddy  
"That you did" said Rhydian  
"May I join you?" Asked Maddy  
"Of course" said all 3  
Maddy sat down alongside Rhydian. The 4 talked and laughed, friends reunited once again. It soon came to the time where Tom and Sharon had to leave so they could make it to where they were meant to be on time the following day, leaving Maddy and Rhydian.  
"So, where are you going after this, Maddy?" asked Rhydian.  
"Oh, Jana has had the pack settle just outside the town. I'll be around" Answered Maddy. Rhydian nodded.  
"Anyway, I have to leave now. Mam and Dad said I have to get back before sundown." said Maddy. Rhydian nodded. Before Maddy left, she quickly pecked Rhydian on the lips then she ran off.

In the following days, months and years, the two Wolfbloods grew ever closer. The Smiths started to return to human life. At age 21, Rhydian proposed to Maddy, they got married later that year. They had 2 ceremonies, a Wolfblood one, and a human ceremony. The Wolfblood ceremony involved them sharing a cave for a night in wolf form. After that, the two were classed as 'mates'. A couple years later, Maddy gave birth to their first child, a girl, who they called Marie, after Maddy's Grandmother. Another couple of years passed and they had a son which they named Aelfric after Rhydian's dad. They lived on for a long time and were happy in their life

**A/N: Story done! This was written as part of 'Super Saturday' check out my blog (toacff. blogspot. com without the spaces). I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Also, please read my other 'Super Saturday' stories.  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
